happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10
This page is simply made by me, as it's my wiki, to list some top tens of different shows and series, and different aspects. I don't have the best taste in the world, but I do wanna write it down. All credit to Cabbage for the Top Ten spots. Total Drama #'Sugar in TDPI': It was the elimination I was looking after since the second episode. No wonder it is that high. I think I couldn't have taken another episode of her in the game. Hope she never appears again and, if she does, that she gets out early. #'Heather in TDI': This elimination was just great, perfectly handled. On this way, not only Owen and Gwen could have their revenge on Heather, but other characters also could. She wasn't just eliminated, but also left bald. As Don would say, you fish the audience by putting a bitch for a whole season to BOOM take it away when it's more intense. #'Courtney in TDA': She was super annoying, with many rules that gave her ventages. She deserved this, and even more than that. Wish she also ended up bald as Heather. You get what you give, idiot. #'Blaineley and Courtney in TDWT': A double elimination with two of the characters I was more willing to see eliminated. Great! #'Fashion Bloggers': Perfectly eliminated. I can't stand this guys, who knows me knows it but, weird, I liked them in this episode. They proved to be true friends, having also arguments, and to not be the most skilled around, thing that we could have guessed. Plus, they were attacked by bats. Yay! #'Sisters': After what they did to the Best Friends, didn't wanted to see anything else about them. And hah! Kitty was right, karma got two people it seemed to have missed, that were them, for what they did to Twins and nearlly killing Devin. Good point, Total Drama. Good point. #'Mum and Daughter': They were so annoying to me. Well, Taylor was. Finally, they were eliminated, and earlier than I could ever thought on, with not a disastrous relationship. RR was really good, eliminating this and the Fashion Bloggers back to back. #'Duncan in TDWT': It has just started, when Mr. Writter's Pet decides to quit. I would have ADORED him to never return, but whatever. This still was satisfying to me. #'Sam in TDAS': Why was he even in TDAS? #'Anne Maria in TDRI': I never liked her, and her annoying attitude. She quits. Good job. Case closed. #'Max in TDPI': I think this is the crappiest elimination ever. He was eliminated for being evil. Pffff. Then, we can eliminate Sugar for having horrendous hair. Yay for logic. #'Best Friends': Argentina episode hurts me. It does. I can't believe what happened. Make them come in last, I wouldn't really care, their story is finished. But seriouslly, nearlly killing Devin? And why is always the guy, the one that gets hurt? I wasn't enjoying Sisters at that moment, but with this, they made a skyfall in my RR ranks. #'Sisters': I thought they were making to the finale, and they were eliminated! YEEEEEAAAASSS!!! I think this was one of the eliminations I couldn't see comming, as the past two. Well played, writers. I can give you cookies or whatever you preffer. #'Samey in TDPI': What was the point of her story if it was going to end like this, betraying her own friend ont he votes, and being betrayed as well? I disliked this elim, and worse is I didn't really see it comming until the last seconds, as the Best Friends. #'Blaineley and Courtney in TDWT': Satisfying AND shocking. Who could've guessed it? Courtney was supposed to do more with Duncan, and what was the purpose of Blaineley if she was going to compete for two episodes? Still, nice elim. #'Dwaynes': I think it's the saddest elim in RR for me. I know their story was finished, but I totally thought they were making finally and.... ;( WHY?! Ugh, so frustrating to watch! #'Owen in TDA': Second elimination, that I think that takes two seconds. You're fired. I knew he wasn't making finale, but coudln't there be an episode to take him out? Two seconds for an elimination is sad. #'Anne Maria in TDRI': She quit in some seconds, and I didn't really saw it comming, Thought they were going to make her discover Mike's secret, or get played by Scott, but instead, she quits. Can't say i was sad, but can't say I saw it comming. #'Jasmine in TDPI': As with the Best Friends, they eliminate a character in the end, in some seconds, and on an absurd way. Sugar throws a tree at her. Whaaat? What kind of elimination is that? Pfff. #'Sierra in TDWT:' I knew Al couldn't be taken out, but wow. Didn't see this comming this way. Thought it was going to be a non elim. Disqualifyied for blowing up a plane. Meh elimiantion. OUAT #'Red being the Wolf': I swear, this one has been the biggest explosion of surprise in this show. Totally thought it was going to be either Peter or the Mayor, that suspiciouslly escaped from the slaughter. And then, Granny's explaniation, and Peter's murdering... Wow. I swear, this episode was really impressive to watch. #'Zelena killed Marian and was in her place': This felt wrong to me. When I watched that part, I was totally thinking it was a bad joke. I don't hate Zelena, but I thought it was a desperate way to don't let her go. And not only that, but she's also pregnant. #'Heart Sharing': Wow, really? How could someone guess that? And still with Snow's half heart, Charming's persnality is the same.Thought he was going to be more girly or something, but I am glad they're both alive. #'Dark Hook': A recent one. Wow, never suspected he was the second Dark One. He wasn't evil or anything. And why didn't he view Rumple? I think this was a well secretely portraying. #'Peter Pappa': Peter Pan is Malcolm, Rumple's father. Maaaan why didn't I see that before?! Geez, it was obvius, thinking of it. A good relationship portrayment, and a new character to be add to the crazy family tree of OUAT. #'Violet's heart': Emma did rip Violet's heart out so she could break her son's heart. And they call Zelena Wicked... I thought she was friendzoning him on her own, but the last scene still gave me hope on the ship. #'Zelena container': Totally fooled me with guessing Emma was after the baby, when she was after Zelena. They always get me one way or another. #'Hook': Why didn't I see before that the bully pirate was him? I just got it clear when I saw the hook falling on the ship. That, plus him calling Rumple Crocodile made a lot of sense. #'Mirror Genie': A minor shock, which was the Genie of Agrabah ending up to be the Magic Mirror of the Evil Queen. Another good plot. #'Anton is kind': The giant being good was a surprise to me. Thought they were going to end up killing him, but it was better this way. His backstory ep was so sad. It was also shocking he was asked to watch Hook.